Lesson 603
Summary Zenzo stands on the Shogunate Palace's rooftop, watching the increased anarchy rampant in the city. He exclaims that there is no enjoyment in watching a country collapse while standing above a weak government. He eavesdrops into a government meeting, where the panicking remaining officials worry about the Liberation Army's retaliation after the "civilians" broke the deal, that they had no military/police force to stop this and that some officials abandoned their duties to save themselves. He later reveals his findings to Soyo and concludes that Earth is finished and that she should flee the planet. She refuses as she wants to stay and fight alongside her friends like her deceased brother would have done. Zenzo, in turn, demands that she flees as it is his his duty to protect her since he failed to protect Shige Shige. Momochi interrupts and adds that living to atone for friends lost is enough but he has other friends who are still fighting for this country. Zenzo asks what can they do in this desperate situation and Momochi answers to continue fighting for both friends living and dead. Soyo adds that even Nobu Nobu is fighting back and that they at least shouldn't let him show them up. Meanwhile, the arrested Nobu Nobu and Sakamoto are surrounded by Liberation soldiers lead by Enshou. Nobu Nobu asks what's happening and Enshou calls him a fool for not realizing what is going on in his own country. He declares that the deal is off since the Earthlings attacked first and because of this, Earth will be destroyed. Sakamoto declares the Army's leader a fool for leading his own soldiers to destruction by starting this war and tells Enshou to stand down. Enshou instead responds that this will be a sacrificial ceremony. And Edo watches as spaceships begin to clutter the skies. Nobume finishes telling the Yorozuya Utsuro's plan to incite a war between Earth and the Army, while the quartet fights through waves of assassins trying to reach the Edo docks. She also believes that Utsuro had already gotten rid of the Tendoushuu and that the Army may be aware of this yet they haven't withdrawn from the planet despite their stated goal in destroying the Tendoushuu. She concludes that the Army also wants this war and that this cannot be resolved without fighting. Gintoki wonders if she is the same; she's unsure but admits she cares little about the war and is glad that Utsuro finally reveals himself. The Naraku had been attacking garrisons all over Edo but Utsuro would have most likely been involved in attacking the most dangerous and toughest to defeat, the area the four were standing in front of. They are stunned at the carnage, the unit wiped out with both bodies of Amanto and assassins littering the docks. Gintoki agrees that they must defeat Utsuro to end this and abruptly attacks said immortal as he walks out of the burning debris. Gintoki is just as abruptly stopped from stabbing him by two previously "dead" Naraku grabbing his legs, holding him in place for their boss to counterattack. Nobume saves him and they with Kagura and Shinpachi, find themselves surrounded by zombie assassins. Utsuro reveals that he had given the assassins a drop of his blood, resulting in them reviving but not healing any wounds, yet despite their suffering they remain loyal. He declares that everyone's suffering will be over when the army destroys the planet and asks how the group wish to die, by surrendering and allowing the destruction or by getting killed by him. Gintoki answers that he will defeat both Utsuro and the Army. Characters * Hattori Zenzou * Imai Nobume * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Tenshouin Naraku ** Utsuro * Tokugawa Soyo * Rotten Maizou * Momochi Rappa * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu * Sakamoto Tatsuma * Liberation Army ** Enshou Category:Chapters